


Jealous

by ayyykati3



Series: Scott is just always jealous drabble [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Dom/sub, Jealous Scott, M/M, Rough Sex, bc i dont know how to write fluff alone lol, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyykati3/pseuds/ayyykati3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch and Avi talk during an interview, and Scott gets jealous. (set after that one interview but I forgot the name.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> First time thinking about anything Scomiche related...so it might be bad

They were all at an interview except for Kevin since it was Sabbath. It was going pretty smoothly even if the questions were a bit boring or awkward. Scott started to wander around in his thoughts until Mitch and Avi started talking. And that was _no_. Even though it seemed innocent, Scott couldn't help but feel the cold feeling of jealousy swirl through his gut, so he laughed and threw an arm over Mitch's shoulder. This didn't go unmissed by Avi or Kirstie, who were both no doubt smirking in their minds. The teasing glint in Avi's eyes when he looked at him finalized Scott's decision.

Mitch was going to _get it_ tonight.

Going back to their hotel, Scott put on a calm face, reacting appropriately whenever Mitch said anything funny or endearing. When the two reached their room, Scott quickly hung the tacky 'do not disturb sign' before closing the door. He sat down on the bed next to Mitch, and began mouthing at his neck while Mitch squirmed.

"Scott," Mitch whined trying to pull away. "Not now I'm tired."

"Didn't look so tired when you were talking to Avi in that interview though," Scott growled while he continued marking Mitch's neck.

"What are you talking about girl? It was just an interview," Mitch retorted. "Did you happen to forget that Avi is one of our band members?"

"Well 'one of our band members' didn't need to look like he was about to rip off his clothes and ride Avi's dick!" Scott snapped, letting his jealousy get the better of him.

"Are you saying I'm a slut?" Mitch shrieked.

"I'm not saying you're exactly the picture of innocence honey," Scott replied.

Before Mitch was about to go off on Scott for acting so rude, he realized that Scott would never act this way unless he was...jealous? But he couldn't be, Scott knew that even though Mitch and Avi were close, Mitch would always chosse him.

"Scott," Mitch started tenatively, "You're not jealous, are you?"

Scott scoffed, "Of course I'm not, why would I be?"

"You are, aren't you!" Mitch exclaimed smugly.

"Mitch..." Scott warned.

Mitch decided to push him some more, liking the direction of where this was heading.  
"You gonna punish me daddy? Gonna punish me for being such a naughty girl?"

And _fuck_. Scott almost came in his pants right then and there. With a low groan, Scott pushes Mitch onto the bed so he's on his elbows and knees, and he pulls of Mitch's pants and underwear before stripping himself completely.

"Gonna punish you now, Mitchie,"Scott rasps. "How much do you think you deserve? I think 15 spanks are enough for tonight."

"Yes daddy," Mitch groans, "Punish me real good"

"You know the drill, color out if you need to, I don't want to hurt you," Scott whispers softly. "Color?"

"Green, daddy."

After hearing the word green, Scott immediately lands a harsh smack on Mitch's left cheek, earning a high pitched whine. The next four are quick and hard both cheeks, and Scott hums when he sees that Mitch's ass is already a light pink.

"You like this don't you?" Scott breathes as he lands another smack causing Mitch to wail in pleasure.

"Yes! Oh Sc-scott," Mitch gasps when he recieves five more in quick succession. "Love it so much daddy!"

"Fuck baby," Scott groans as he swats Mitch's ass again. "Only three more baby, then I'll fuck you nice and rough for being such a good boy."

After landing three more blows, Scott grabs the lube and quickly coats three fingers, sliding one in Mitch's hole, moaning at how his pretty pink rim stretches around it. Scott pushes in another, scissoring him open and soon he's three fingers deep in Mitch, probing around for his prostate. He knows he's found it when Mitch lets out a loud moan and starts begging to be fucked.

"Please daddy!" Mitch whines. "Fuck my tight little hole!"

And there was no way Scott could refuse.  
He quickly covered his aching cock with lube and lined himself up to Mitch's rim, teasing him as he rubbed his tip in circles.

"Daddy! Just fuck-"

Mitch was cut off as Scott pushed his cock in all the way, stopping when he bottomed out. When he felt Mitch thrusting his hips, Scott started slamming in at a brutal pace, taking in all of Mitch's moans and mewls of pleasure. He puled out when Mitch said that he was close, and flipped him over so Mitch was laying on his back. The sight before him caused his dick to twitch, because Mitch look so _wrecked_. His eyes were red and puffy, mouth hanging open to pant loudly, and his hair was sticking out in all directions.

"Want you to ride me Mitchie," Scott moaned as he lifted Mitch into his lap, kissing him roughly.

Mitch moaned in agreement as he broke the kiss and lifted himself onto Scott's cock. Scott gripped his hips tightly as he started fucking up into Mitch, savoring the way his eyes hooded and how how his mouth fell open in a moan. Soon the room was filled once again with Mitch's loud moans and the sound of skin slapping skin.

"Daddy," Mitch mewled. "Gonna cum"

"That's right, come for daddy, come for daddy so he can fill up your used little hole," Scott grunted as Mitch bounced even harder. After biting onto Mitch's nipple, he came with a loud cry of Scott's name, and he came soon after, pulsing hot cum into Mitch's wrecked hole. Mitch fell forward and hid his face into Scott's neck, panting loudly.

"So good," Mitch slurred.

"I know baby, but it's time to clean you up now," Scott said while slipping out of Mitch, allowing his cum to drip down his thighs.  
He pulled Mitch into the shower, where he peppered his face with small kisses to hear him giggle that laugh he loves to death. Scott ended up fucking Mitch again bent over the sink counter, and if Mitch had a hard time walking or sitting tomorrow, Scott's smug face was all that was needed to earn three hard slaps from his bandmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you think and leave some kudos if you liked it! :)


End file.
